1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to probe assemblies for testing integrated circuit (IC) devices and, more particularly, to a system for cleaning tips of probe pins.
2. Description of Prior Art
During fabrication of IC devices from silicon wafers, a probe device is used to interface the IC devices to a tester. A typical probe device includes a probe card assembly having an array of probe pins that contact bond pads on the IC device during testing. The bond pads on the IC device are made from metallic materials such as tin-lead that can oxidize when exposed to air. Also, organic materials left over from certain fabrication processes can exist on the bond pads. When probe pin tips repeatedly contact bond pads, metal oxides of tin-lead and other bond pad materials can build-up on the probe pin tips. Such build-up interferes with the function of the probe pins during testing operations. Therefore, it is necessary to periodically clean probe pins on a probe card.
Conventional cleaning operations include wiping or spraying probe pins with a chemical solution. Effective chemical solutions often employ ingredients that may be hazardous to human operators and to certain components of the probe device.
Accordingly, there is a need for improving probe pin cleaning systems and methods that are effective and easy to use while being safe to both human operators and components of devices being cleaned.